


Dummy boys talking about their feelings

by milkandleafs



Series: Hinata & Ushiten <3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandleafs/pseuds/milkandleafs
Summary: Hinata still crashes the training camp but because Tendou is still injured, he spends time talking to him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Hinata & Ushiten <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Dummy boys talking about their feelings

This was the second time Hinata was on Shiratorizawa’s campus uninvited. While the training camp first years and the Shiratorizawa third years played their sets, Tendou helped Hinata change the score while keeping a conversation with the other middle blocker. 

“So Shrimpy~, why are you here if you weren’t invited?”

“Well Kageyama went off to Tokyo for a fancy-schmancy training camp and Tsukishima got invited to this one. Yamaguchi said I would be arrested for sneaking into the Tokyo camp so I came to this one instead!” 

“Hmmm… a fancy-schmancy training camp huh… I remember when Wakatoshi went to it in our first year. He came back looking hotter than ever! I couldn’t say that to him, of course, but I surely thought it!” Tendou recalled with a grin.

“Hey Tendou-san?” 

“What is it Shrimpy?”

“How did you and Ushiwaka-san start dating?”

Tendou’s wide grin morphed into a fond smile. “I liked him a lot in our first year. He was so good at volleyball and he didn’t really mind being around me like a lot of the people in middle school did. I kept these feelings to myself because I didn’t want to inconvenience him. But at the beginning of our second year, Wakatoshi took me out on a date and he confessed.”

“Oh that’s so romantic! You said yes right?”

The corner of Tendou’s mouth fell into a slight frown. “No, I told him he was cruel and ran all the way back to the dorms, where I cried in Semisemi’s arms for about 2 hours. I skipped practice for 2 weeks straight. I didn’t even look him in the eye once during those 2 weeks. Even when Coach dragged me back to practice, I really wasn’t focused. He told me to sort things out with Ushijima or both of us would be benched.”

At this point Shiratorizawa’s coach interrupted them. “Tendou you came to practice every day with your eyes all red from crying and neither you nor Ushijima would look at each other. I had to do something!” With a roll of his eyes, he turned back to the game.

“...anyway why did you become so sad once Ushiwaka-san confessed? Didn’t you like him a lot still?”

“I was… bullied a lot when I was younger. They didn’t like the way I looked and they said I was annoying and called me a monster. So obviously when they dared their friends to pretend to confess to someone, that someone was always me. They would write letters and give them to me, and when I accepted their ‘feelings’ they would laugh in my face.” When Hinata didn’t respond he continued, “I mean you get where I’m coming from right? I mean Wakatoshi had been the closest thing I’d ever had to a friend and to see him do the same thing as those kids kinda hurt, you know? I never wanted to talk to him again, but faced with the threat of being benched, he eventually managed to corner me after practice.”

Again his story was interrupted, this time by their pinch server, Semi. “Tendou burst into tears at the mere sight of Ushijima. Reon and I had just left the gym and we were about to intervene. I mean, what we saw was Ushijima standing over Tendou, who was sitting on the ground sobbing. It was disturbing.”

“Semisemi whose story is it? Lemme tell this part! So basically Wakatoshi told me that he wasn’t playing a mean joke on me and that he actually liked me. So he sat on the ground next to me and we talked it out and finally, I agreed to another date.”

“Oh! So did you work it out on the second date?”

“Yeah, we did. We went out to eat and then he took me on a bike ride. When we were at the fountain in the park, he confessed his feelings again. It was… incredibly romantic. It was at sunset, and he had given me his jacket and paid for my food… and he held my hands in his and told me that he had been in love with me since our first year of high school. Wakatoshi is such a romantic at heart. I’ve been so happy with him ever since~” Tendou’s smile was dreamy and he startled badly when strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Tendou-san, Ushijima-san… that’s such a heart-warming story!” Hinata looked at the couple, Ushijima’s arms wrapped around Tendou’s waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. “I hope I find something like you guys have one day!”

At this point, Shirabu cut in. “Maybe try starting with your little setter friend? He seems very… keen.” (the setters all have a group chat and Hinata is the only thing Kageyama talks about).

“Say Shrimpy, go grab some food and I’ll see if I can get you a guest pass so you can come gossip in Wakatoshi’s room.” Hinata brightened at Tendou’s offer and nodded eagerly while Ushijima gave him a betrayed look for offering his single dorm like that.

Once the training camp was over for the day, Hinata quickly ran to the restaurant that Tendou had recommended, grabbing the food. When he showed his guest pass to the old lady in the front desk of the dorm building, she squinted at him suspiciously but nodded that he could enter. After following Tendou’s instructions (second floor, 5th door on the left), he heard some strange noises, a bed creaking, and a muffled groan(?)

When he knocked, there was no answer, so he tried the handle and it was unlocked. The sight in front of him really made him wish that it wasn’t. Tendou had his hands tied to the bed and had a gag in his mouth with Ushijima on top of him. The only thing sparing his poor innocent eyes from seeing every single part of them that he never wanted to see was a thin sheet that was quickly sliding off of Ushijima’s lower back. The sounds should have been a warning to anyone who knew the insatiable couple, but because Hinata had never been in the dorms before, he hadn’t known to steer clear until the sounds stopped.

But the most incredible thing, in his humble opinion, was that Ushijima never stopped moving. It was as if they didn’t even notice him. Shaking slightly, he closed the door and leaned against the wall, trying to recover from the traumatic experience. Semi, leaving the bathroom, threw him a sympathetic look, and invited him back to his room to recover from the sight of Tendou and Ushijima “doing the do”.

**Author's Note:**

> hc that tendou was so loud in the dorms that the team gave him multiple gags for his birthday so that they would be able to sleep
> 
> follow me on twt [@milkandleafs](https://twitter.com/milkandleafs?s=20)


End file.
